


Forever  Mine

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jace is in Denial, Jealous Jace, M/M, Oblivious Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace is not in love with Simon.Right?He can't be in love with his best friend.Can he?





	Forever  Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy angst. Angsty fluff. 
> 
> I'm ill, so I wrote Jimon...

“You changed your glasses.”

Simon looked up from the book he was reading, frowning a little. “What?”

Jace gestured to the new glasses on Simon’s face. “You changed your glasses.”

Simon touched the glasses and smiled. “Oh. Yeah. Rapha took me to get them. He said I needed a change. At least these don’t fall off my face.”

Jace grimaced at the mention of Raphael. He didn’t like the guy at all. He couldn’t actually say why without everyone laughing at him, so he just haboured a seething hatred for the guy.

Simon said Raphael was a great guy and everyone seemed to get along with him.

Everyone but Jace.

“Did he now?” Jace said dryly. “Why? What was wrong with your old ones?”

Simon looked at him curiously. “Uh, nothing. Rapha just said I needed a change. But these are cool, right?”

_I loved the old ones._ But he couldn’t exactly say that now, could he? Instead he hummed, not willing to agree with anything Raphael Santiago did. He made his way to the fridge and stood looking at…nothing. “Hey, whose turn is it to go shopping?”

Simon’s nose was buried in the book again. “Izzy, I think.” He said distractedly. “but she’s out with Clary.”

“Well, she hasn’t done it yet.” Jace said, closing the fridge.

“It’s still early.” Simon still didn’t look up. “Order something if you’re hungry.”

Jace wasn’t. He was bored. He was restless. Maybe he could go to the gym. Or go and hang out with Alec, but after walking on him and his boyfriend in a…compromising position, he nixed that idea. There was only so many times he could be traumatized.

That left Simon.

Simon, who was currently ignoring Jace. “What are you reading?” Jace asked.

Simon smiled before he looked up. “Lord of The Rings, first edition. Rapha got it for me, cos he missed my birthday."

“Your birthday was four months ago.” Jace pointed out. “You met him at least two months ago.”

“I know.” Simon grinned, a faint blush on his cheek. “That was sweet of him.”

Jace held out the scoff that was threatening to choke him. Raphael again?

Oh.” Simon was going back to the book. “Wanna get something to eat? My treat.”

Simon blinked and placed a bookmark in the book. “It’s barely noon. What’s wrong?”

Jace sighed noisily. “I’m bored. Alec is with Magnus doing God knows what. Izzy is probably doing the same thing with Clary, so that leaves you.”

“You want to sleep with me?” Simon asked, one eyebrow arched.

_God, yes!_ “What?” Jace spluttered. “Why…what do you…?”

“Calm down, Goldilocks.” Simon laughed. “Let’s go and see if we can play with Maia.”

“I’m not a baby.” Jace grumbled, but he went to pick up his jacket and Simon’s.

“Of course, not.” Simon said, holding back a laugh.

As they made their way to Simon’s car, Jace felt lighter. It seemed like ages since he and Simon hung out, just the two of them. Ever since he met Raphael at one of Magnus’s parties, it seemed that Simon didn’t have time for his best friend anymore.

Raphael was older than any of the guys Simon had ever dated or hooked up with. Older and more sophisticated. The guy was always in a suit it seemed. He was smooth; so smooth that he had practically swept Simon off his feet.

Not that Jace was jealous. OK, so maybe he was. Simon was completely taken in by Raphael from the time they met. It was sickening.

Why would Simon want that…when he had Jace? So maybe Jace didn’t like any of the movies Simon enjoyed, or maybe Jace thought it was funny to play pranks on Simon sometimes. Or maybe Jace sometimes acted like a teenager at times. But Simon was his. Raphael was getting in the middle of that.

Wait.

Simon was _his_?

His friend. His best friend.

You can’t own a person, Herondale.

“Hey, are you OK?” Simon was snapping his fingers in front of Jace’s face. “I’m usually the one who spaces out like that.”

Jace pushed Simon’s hand away from his face. “I’m fine. I was trying to…remember something.”

“OK. Maia is expecting us.” Simon got in the car and waited for Jace to get in before he drove off.

****

“You are pathetic, you know?” Maia said in his ear, as she sat next to him. “It’s been what? Almost six years?”

Jace looked at her and wondered if she was already drunk. It was barely three in the afternoon. “What?”

She rolled her eyes. “You can be dumb sometimes.” She looked at Simon who was currently kicking Bat’s ass in Mario Kart. “You are in love with him.”

“No, I’m not!” Jace looked at Simon in panic as he whispered fiercely. “What the hell, Maia?”

“Alec said you’d say that.” She didn’t seem surprised. “It has been so fucking obvious.”

“I am not in love with him.” Jace denied. He wasn’t going to go there. No, sir.

“If you say so.” She shrugged and sipped her beer. Jace stared at her. Why would she say that. Yeah, he liked Simon. He was his best friend. He would even go as far as to say he loved him. In a platonic way.

“Doesn’t he have a boyfriend?” he didn’t know why his voice sounded like he was dying of thirst. “That do-guy…Raphael.”

“They aren’t dating.” Maia said in amusement. “Not yet anyway. You might still have a chance…” she winked.

Just then Simon gave a victory shout. “Pay up, Velasquez! I beat you again!” he picked up his phone and checked his messages. Suddenly he stood up.

“I have to go.” Simon said. “Maia, could you take Jace home? Rapha has tickets to…you know, nerd stuff, you wouldn’t care. He’s coming to get me in an hour. I have to go and get dressed.”

He ruffled Jace’s hair on his way out. “Sorry J, forgive me?”

“Enjoy your date.” Jace didn’t know why his voice sounded hollow. Even his smile felt faked. “I wanna kick Bat’s ass in Mario Kart.”

Simon grinned and was gone.

“Are you OK?” Maia asked, her hand on his shoulder. Jace shrugged. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your boyfriend is on a date with another guy.” Bat said.

“He’s not my…” Jace sighed.

It didn’t matter if he was. Simon was obviously falling for Raphael. What chance did Jace have with him? That is, if he was in love with him.

****

“You are an idiot.” Alec said, when Jace stood dejectedly at the door.

“What did I do now?” Jace asked, his voice tired. What was up with him today?

“I spoke to Maia.” Alec said simply. Jace rolled his eyes. “So what if Bat beat me in Mario Kart? It’s a stupid game.”

“You and Simon are probably the best at that _stupid_ game.” Alec said, leading the way to the kitchen. He was in the middle of making dinner. “Why would you let Bat beat you?”

“I was distracted.” Jace said defensively.

“Exactly.” Alec said. “Simon and Raphael?”

“Did you guys have a meeting?” Jace said irritably. “First Maia says I’m in love with Simon, now you are saying I let Bat beat me in a stupid game because I’m thinking about Simon on a date with that douchebag, who you boyfriend introduced to him, by the way.”

Alec smiled. “Sorry?”

“Where is Bane, anyway?” Jace wanted to change the subject. “He’s usually…” he shook his head.

“He had to get to the Hospital to check on a patient.s” Alec said. “He should be back soon. So, about Simon…”

Jace shot him a dirty look. Alec just grinned. “If you could just stop being so stubborn for two seconds, you’d see that…”

“Simon is my best friend.” Jace said. “Has been for years. I am not in love with him.”

“OK, then answer this.” Alec thought for a second. “OK, when is Simon’s birthday?”

Jace laughed. “March 21st. Everyone knows that. What does that prove?”

“Oh I’m getting somewhere.” Alec said, his eyes amused. “What did you get him?”

“A guitar.”

“How much did that set you back?” Alec asked.

“What’s your point?” Jace asked. “I wanted to get him something special. It’s what friends do, Alec.”

“You could have gotten him a puppy.” Alec said.

“Simon is allergic.” Jace said. Jace looked at his friend. “I am not in love with him, Alec. I like him. He’s funny. A bit of a klutz, but that’s part of his charm. He’s really smart too. And have you seen him play on stage, he is really good and…why are you smiling?”

“Nothing.” Alec grinned. “If you say you aren’t in love with him, I believe you.”

“Thank you.” Jace smiled, his heart beating like he had run a marathon.

Just then Magnus walks into the kitchen. “Jace…what a surprise.”

“Hey babe,” Alec smiled at Magnus. Sometimes Jace was surprised at the way his friend had changed since meeting Magnus. Alec was more relaxed and laughed a lot more than he did before he met Magnus.

That could also be due to all the sex they had been… _Ugh._

“What’s wrong?” Alec looked at him.

“Nothing.” Jace shook his head. “What are we eating?”

Magnus looked at Jace quizzically. Alec whispered something in his ear and Magnus laughed. “Come on, it's so obvious."

“What are you saying about me?” Jace asked, scowling at his friends. “What did Alec tell you?”

“Where’s Simon?” Magnus asked, leaning against the counter.

“Out on a date with your friend.” Jace said, his expression dark. “Thanks a lot, Bane.”

“What did I do?” Magnus asked. Alec snorted and concentrated on his task.

“You introduced Simon to that…Raphael guy.” Jace said, “Now he’s busy stealing my friend.”

“I’m sorry?” Magnus was amused. “Why does that bother you? It’s not like you and Simon are dating.”

“If we were, he wouldn’t go out with anyone else.” Jace said. “Simon’s not like that.”

Magnus looked at him with pity. “Look, I shouldn’t have introduced Simon to Raphael. Mostly because I felt Simon was too…tedious for a man like Raphael. I honestly didn’t expect them to keep seeing each other. But you were not doing anything…”

“What are you talking about?” Jace asked. “I swear to God, if this is about my feelings towards Simon…”

“Shut up.” Magnus said bluntly. “I know you Jace. I know you love that boy, but you are so deep in denial, you won’t let yourself see that…”

“I don’t…” Jace started.

“You have been pining for him for so long we’ve taken bets on when you’d gather the balls to do something about it.” Magnus said.

Jace stared at him in shock. Had he been pining?

“Not to mention the time you were nearly arrested for beating up…what’s his name again?”

“Quinn.” Jace growled. “He cheated on Simon. Was I supposed to let him get away with that?” Jace didn’t regret it one bit. Even when Simon had yelled at him for being reckless. Then Simon had hugged him and whispered a breathless “Thank you” into his neck.

Jace remembered how he had felt then. It had hurt him to see Simon hurt and he wanted to do something about it.

Wait.

“It had been eight years.” Alec said. “Frankly I’m sick.”

“I…” Jace sighed. “I’m not…” Even if he was, he wasn’t good enough for Simon. He was a pretty boy who left a string of broken hearts behind him. He wasn’t anything special. He didn’t have what it took to be with a man like Simon. He was all rough edges and he was immature and not even smart enough. At least Raphael had the means to sweep Simon off his feet, but he, Jace Herondale, couldn’t even do a quarter of what Raphael did for Simon.

“So what?” he croaked. He cleared his throat. “He doesn’t feel the same.”

“I swear to…” Magnus sighed in frustration. “That boy has put up with all your shit for so long…”

“Jace…” Alec sighed. “Just tell him, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“He’d laugh at me?” _Simon wouldn’t do that but…_ “Besides, he’s with Raphael…”

“No he’s not.” Magnus said. “They are friends. Even that is a surprise. Raphael isn’t the most patient man…”

Jace sighed. “I can’t…I’m not good at that stuff. The relationship stuff. You know that.”

“Nobody is.” Magnus said.

“What if…?” Jace stood up. “I’ll pass on dinner guys. I-I need to clear my head.”

“Jace…”

“I’ll call you when I get home.” Jace shouted as he left the loft.

He was in love with Simon.

That realization didn’t cheer him up one bit.

****

Simon was watching one of his TV shows when Jace got in. He was surprised to see him at home at…Jace looked at the time. Almost midnight. “Didn’t know it was that late.” He said.

Simon barely looked at him. “Yeah, Alec said you weren’t answering your phone. You should call him.”

“Are you OK?” Jace asked, sitting next to Simon, leaning against him like always. “How was your date?”

“It was OK.” Simon shifted, so Jace was more comfortable. “Raphael kissed me.”

Jace froze. Simon sighed. “You don’t like him, do you?”

“I…” Jace wanted to say no. “I really don’t. But if he’s what you want, my opinion doesn’t really matter.’

Simon moved suddenly that Jace almost fell over into his lap. “Your opinion doesn’t matter? Really?” Simon ran a hand in his hair. “Alec was right, you are an idiot.”

“Is today Insult Jace Day?” Jace asked, sitting up and glaring at his friend. He realized Simon was wearing his old glasses. He smiled. “You are wearing your glasses.”

Simon pushed his glasses up his nose and Jace grinned wider. “Yeah, the new ones are kinda tight? I was getting a headache.”

“I like these ones.” Jace said.

“I hit Raphael.” Simon said suddenly.

“What?” Jace blinked. “Why? What?”

“I don’t know.” Simon pushed his glasses up his nose again. “He kissed me and I…panicked? I don’t know. I just hit him.”

“Then what happened?” Jace was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Simon hit someone. “Did he bleed? Tell me.”

“You don’t have to be so happy about it.’ Simon covered his face. “ I apologized and he just smiled. It was surreal.”

“Or creepy.” Jace said. “Why did you hit him?”

“I don’t know…” Simon sighed. “I thought we…that I was falling for him. Or something.”

“And you are not?” Jace asked, his heart beating hard. “Interesting.”

“I guess I’ll go back to pining for someone else.” Simon said, turning to watch TV again. “It’s frustrating really…I thought this was going-.”

“I love you.” Jace blurted, his face hot. “I’m in love with you, Simon.”

Simon, the cheese ball, smiled, even though his eyes widened. “Oh yeah?”

Jace smiled. “Yeah.”

“I wondered.” Simon murmured, a smile still playing on his lips. “You know I have had a thing for you since high school.”

Jace’s eyes widened. “What the hell? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Simon retorted, still smiling.

“Fair enough.” Jace said. “So what happens now?”

Jace’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when Simon leaned slowly towards him, his eyes searching his face. Jace swallowed hard as Simon’s face got closer. He sighed as he felt Simon’s lips press lightly against his.

"Is this OK?" Simon asked, against his lips. 

Jace reached his hands into his hair and pulled him closer, crushing their lips together.

****

“Took you long enough.” Jace jumped at Izzy’s amused voice. Simon, still kissing his neck, picked up a throw pillow and flung it in Izzy’s direction.

"Get a room, you two."


End file.
